The Pack
"Mom, when will we get there?" a young child named savanna asked from the back of a car. "Soon honey, but we have to stop to get some things before we get there okay?" Anna responded to her daughter and smiled warmly. It had been a long time since the family had time together. David was always at work, school had just ended and Anna had been trying to convince her boss that she need some time off. Luckily, both the parents had found a weekend where both of them were free from work. Anna turned to David and smiled as he turned the car towards the entrance of the camping site. "We're here, guys!", Anna called to the back of the car. Dawson, her son, had fallen asleep and savanna was already unbuckling her seat belt. "Alright, Dawson, wake up bud, we're here finally!" she gently nudged the young boy and he groaned, "I don't wanna get up!" he complained. "Nonsense! you've been looking forward to this all week!" all Anna got was another groan as Dawson unbuckled his seat belt. The family got out of the car and grabbed their stuff. "Let's go and look for a good place to set up camp!" David said. "I bet I'll find a better place than you Savanna!" Dawson challenged his sibling, and raced off into the trees. Savanna followed, while shouting ,"no, you wont!" Anna smiled at her kids as they disappeared, a sudden thought crossed her mind 'we shouldn't have come here...' Anna simply shook the thought away, it was a great place to camp! there was nothing wrong with it. "are you ok? do you want the kids to come back? I can tell them to stay in our site," David suggested as he looked down at Anna. "no, its just... I guess my motherly instincts don't like this place. its a little to deserted.... it kinda feels like walking to our deaths..." Anna trailed as she absorbed her own words. "the place is a little creepy, but all forest are when they're dark, right?" just as David said that, Savanna came racing out of the woods, her face full of excitement. "I found a perfect place! its so nice, right by the lake too!" her little voice quivered, "it was so pretty..." then Dawson came jogging up behind her "yeah, the sun is behind the trees now, but the sky is still purplish! come and see it!" and with that, both kids dashed off once again into the darkening forest. Anna and David followed. "it really is pretty here," Anna said happily, all of her doubts about this place were gone. David had set up the tents and Anna had started a fire with the help of the two little ones. they were all roasting marsh mellows, and making smores. Anna got up and walked down towards the lake. "careful honey, there might be animals down there!" David informed her, Anna grabbed one of the flash lights and continues to the waters edge. Shinning the light over the water, she saw a ripple. unease pricked at her stomach. "what, now I'm afraid on a stupid fish?" Anna mumbled to herself and rolled her eyes. Anna looked up at the full moon, it was an odd color... it almost looked... RED! just as she turned to jog back to her family, a howl sounded from the other side of the lake. it was a wolf. Anna whipped around to see a ghost white wolf on the far side of the lake. David was right, Anna ran back. "what's wrong mom?" Dawson asked concerned as Anna sat panting. "w....wolf...." she huffed. "Maybe we should pack up the food, that's probably what's attracting it." David commented and started to bag up the junk food. Later that night, Anna heard scratching outside the tent, along with a hint of a static sound. a shadow loomed on the tent entrance. sharp claws scraped the nylon. terrified, Anna squeezed her eyes shut, praying for sleep to come. Scratch.....Scratch.....Scratch.....Scratch......Scratch..... A sudden, loud, howl made Anna jump. David rustled beside her. Anna opened her eyes to see that more dog-like figures had gathered around her tent. 'a PACK! I knew this place was bad!' a wolf started to growl, waking David. "Dear Jesus..." he breathed. then all the wolves attention snapped towards Dawson and Savanna's tent. a snarl sounded, followed by a blood gurgling scream. instinctively, Anna dashed out of the tent, the wolves just stared at the body in front of them. Anna recognized Savanna. "NO!!!" Anna's eye's, wide with terror, stared at the motionless body of the little girl. It had to be a dream. The wolves looked at her as if to say "You were warned..."Then everything went black.... News Article Just around 11:00 AM yesterday, a family of four was found dead in northern New Hampshire. all of them seemed to have been dead for about three days. the family happened to live in southern NH but had gone out camping on Thursday August 15th, 2013. They appeared to have been mauled by an animal(s) with long teeth. the actual cause of death how ever, is still unknown. Detectives have found hair samples of the possible killer(s). we expect to here from the lab soon. Category:Animals Category:Disappearances